Red Mors
by Medieval-Mystique
Summary: Set in the alternative universe of "The Wish" but before the events of this episode. Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg are two normal teenagers in Sunnydale, awkward and unpopular they're the bottom of the social hierachy. But after a fatal night at the Bronze both find their lives reversed and they gradually climb the social hierachy to become The Masters favourites subjects.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Willow Rosenburg sat at the desk in her bedroom busily typing up her chemistry essay; she could hear her mother moving around in her own bedroom as she prepared for bed, and the sound of her father on the phone discussing work. Without taking her eyes off the screen she picked up a can of coke and took a deep swig. Next to her, her own phone began to ring and she quickly picked it up letting out a small _huff_ of irritation as her concentration was broken. "Hello?"

"Will!"

"Xander!" She blushed at the high-pitched tone of her voice and shook her head, thankful that her dark-haired friend couldn't see her. "W – What's up?"

"Jesse and I are going to the Bronze, want to come?" She bit her lower lip and looked at her half-written essay. "C'mon Will," Xander pleaded, "you can by wingman – woman." He quickly corrected and Willow felt a pang in her chest, was that all he would see her as? "I'll buy you a coke."

"Two cokes and you have a deal." She smiled and set the phone down; hurriedly she changed from her nightdress into a white blouse and tights under a pale tartan-style dress. As she stepped outside into the cool night air she found Xander already waiting for her, she fell into step beside him. "Is Jesse meeting us there?"

"Yep, he's hoping to get there early and buy Cordelia a drink." Willow's nose wrinkled in annoyance, was she being dragged out while the two competed for her affections? She knew Xander pretended to hate Cordelia, but deep down she knew he was like every other red-blooded male in Sunnydale. As they approached the Bronze her eyes caught sight of a young woman in a short, her outfit looked similar to that of a Catholic schoolgirl Tartan print, white blouse and a dark V-neck jumper. She had blonde hair and as Willow and Xander walked past she smiled at them, her eyes seeming to drink in the sight of both teenagers. Willow looked up at Xander to see if he noticed, quickly looking down as she realised he did. _Why can't he look at me like that?_ She thought enviously almost pausing in her steps to look at the woman behind them. Their eyes met and the woman nodded to Willow, smiling warmly at her and gesturing her over with her eyes.

"I – I'll meet you inside," Willow said nervously to Xander but he had already gone in. Nervously she stepped closer to the woman; there was something conflicting about her. She appeared friendly and warm, just a little bit older than Willow herself and there was none of the mocking laughter or scorn in her eyes that so many others looked at her with. Yet Willow's legs screamed at her to go inside, to stay close to Xander or even to just go home.

"He'll never look at you like you want." Her voice was gentle, there was nothing taunting about what she said. "I can help you."

"H – Help?" Willow asked weakly, "I – I –"

"I used to be just like you. Full of doubt, insecure." _She's not that much older than me yet she talks as if she's been around a while._ Willow took an uneasy step back but the woman reached out and slipped an arm around her shoulder. "Have you told him how you feel?"

"N – No! God _no_!" Willow cried shaking her head, "w – we're just friends!"

"I can tell you like him," the woman smiled warmly, "let me talk to him for you."

"Oh, please…I…" Willow's cheeks were incredibly warm and she looked around desperately. "T – Thank y – you, but…we're just _friends_. I –"

"Willow!" She turned around in relief as Xander came jogging over, "we were…hi…" His eyes rested on the blonde woman and Willow wished that the ground would just open and swallow her. If Xander were a cartoon dog his chin would have hit the ground as his eyes practically bulged from his head. "Hi, I'm Xander," he held out his hand almost bowing to the woman beside Willow, she smiled at Willow and winked playfully before turning to Xander.

"Darla," she shook his hand and smiled warmly at him. "I'm sorry for taking your friend; I thought I recognised her from somewhere. My mistake."

"N – No I'm sure you couldn't make mistakes." Willow rolled her eyes and smiled despite herself, but a sudden thought made the smile drop from her face. Was this what she was like around him? _No,_ she tried to reassure herself. She might be a babbling wreck but that was just who she was. "Maybe you'd like to join us? We were just meeting another friend for a few drinks, you and Willow could talk a bit more…maybe you do know each other." Willow shot Xander a look of disbelief, was he really trying to pick this woman up?

"I'd like that, thank you." She smiled and slipped her arm through Willow's practically pulling her into the Bronze. A group of men were clustered near the door and Willow inched past them nervously, her arm still entwined with Darla's. The band was a loud one that night and Willow resisted the urge to clap her hand over her ears; instead she ducked her head and shook her waist length auburn hair trying to use it as a muffler against the noise.

"I – I really should go home." She said trying to pull her arm from Darla's, "I have homework –"

"But you just got here!" Darla protested tightening her grip ever-so-slightly. Both women looked up at Xander but he seemed completely entranced by Darla and didn't seem to notice Willow protesting.

"N – No r – really I should…should go home." She was relieved when Darla released her arm and nodded, but her eyes didn't seem to be focusing on Willow.

"I'll talk to him for you," she whispered conspiratorially but Willow shook her head still smiling nervously, what was it about this woman?

"No really…we…w – we are just friends. I – It was nice to meet you."

"And you...Willow," _how does she know my name?_ But a split second after the thought she remembered that Xander had called her. "Such a lovely name."

"Erm t – thank you," Willow smiled nervously and managed to take a step backwards. Seeing that Xander was fully occupied and Jesse was nowhere to be seen she slipped outside onto the street and began to head home. _Well this was a wasted evening,_ she thought feeling tears prick her eyes. What would it take for Xander to notice her? She paused to stare down at her outfit and cringed, it just screamed innocent, boring and _dowdy_. She was a few blocks from the Bronze when she heard footsteps behind her, nervously she began to pick up the pace and felt panic welling up as she heard the footsteps pick up pace. Against her better judgement she glanced behind her and almost screamed, three men were clearly following her. Two were an average build, but the third was built like an ox with a broad chest, thick arms and strong looking shoulders. But all had the faces of monsters, their teeth looked too big for their mouths and they had _fangs_. _Their eyes,_ Willow caught a yellow glint and broke into a sprint. Whoever the men were, they were fast, and soon they had caught up with Willow. She cried out in pain as one of them grabbed her by her hair and pulled her backwards, the force of their pull sent her falling onto the ground and she was dragged back towards the man's legs. "Let me go!" She cried reaching up to scratch at him with her hands. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest, her body breaking out in a cold sweat as she was pulled to her feet. The ox-man stood in front of her and reached down so he could pick her up, she tried to pull away but his grip was like a vice.

"Do you think Darla is sure this one will do?" A nasally voice asked and Willow whimpered as the ox looked her up and down, a predatory glint in his yellow eyes.

"Yes, she knows The Master well…this lamb will make a perfect offering." Willow screamed as the ox reached up to grab her neck, squeezing it until she fell into a sickening darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Willow soon came around to find herself slung over the ox's shoulder, she bit back a wave of nausea and carefully opened her eyes to try and figure out where she was. The floor yielded no clues, it looked like stone and the only thing she was sure off was that she was underground. Carefully she tried to loosen her body so that she could slip forwards, but the ox seemed to sense that she was awake and he stopped so that he could stand her upright. Willow looked into his twisted face in horror, her legs twitched to run but he grasped her upper arms tightly.

"Run and I will kill you." His voice was deep and reverberated throughout the tunnel which was dimly lit with candles.

"Y – You'll d – do that a – anyway," Willow pointed out and the ox only laughed at her.

"I give you my word little lamb; it will not be me who ends your pitiful life." Tears burned Willow's eyes and she looked behind the ox to see if there was any escape route close by, but there was only a suffocating blackness.

"Please," she whispered shaking her head. "I…" But she couldn't think of a reason for him not to kill her, why would he care if she lived or died? Sniffing she turned around and walked forwards, flinching at the sound of his heavy footsteps behind her.

"Stop," her feet stopped automatically and she reached out to rest her hand against the wall and stop herself falling. The ox grasped her upper arm and pulled her towards a source of light, she stumbled down a set of steps into a cavern filled with candles and what looked like broken pieces of wooden furniture.

"Ah Luke, you have returned to me." Willow's eyes darted around nervously trying to find the source of the voice which seemed to fill the cavern. "And you have brought me a gift?" The ox, Luke, pushed Willow forwards and she tripped down the remainder of the steps and landed on her hands and knees. She gasped as her hands grazed against the jagged floor and she winced as she looked at the broken skin on her palms. She moved to stand up but a hand pressed down roughly on the back of her head keeping her in place.

"I must give Darla credit for her, she pointed the mortal out to us." Highly polished and pointed black shoes stepped into Willow's eye line and a withered hand slipped under her chin.

"Look at me mortal." The hand forced her chin up and she stared in horror at the ruby red eyes, crinkled face, pointed ears and hideously sharp fangs. The hand continued to point her chin upwards until her neck was painfully arched and she was forced to rise to alleviate the pain. "Pretty." Willow blushed and cringed as the monster before her seemed to sniff the air, as if he had caught whiff of a delicious scent. Releasing her chin he grabbed her hands and turned her palms over so they faced upwards, revealing the small cuts from her fall. The monster's right hand reached up to her cheek and she gasped as he drew his fingernail across her cheek, cutting into the skin. She recoiled in horror as he dabbed a fingertip to his mouth and smiled. "Pure," he studied Willow intently and she fought back the urge to wipe her cheek where she could feel a slight trickling sensation. "Do you have a name mortal?"

"W – Willow," her voice came out as no more than a whisper and she flinched backwards as the monster pressed his lips against her cheek, licking where he had cut her.

"Darla has outdone herself, exceptional." The cavern was filled with the sound of several pairs of feet running down the tunnel, laughter echoing. Willow couldn't help looking over her shoulder and the scream she had fought to hold back broke free. The blonde woman was practically skipping, but her face was no longer serene and innocent but that of the two monsters beside her. The two men she had seen earlier now accompanied her, and over their shoulder was a figure she recognised. The ox clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling her screams, but still they came. Tears streamed down her face and she tried to break free from the ox's grip. Glancing down she lifted her foot and stamped down with as much strength as she could muster on the ox's foot. She wore a pair of thin plimsoles so her impact was barely noticeable, but she knew the ox let her go more from shock than pain.

"Xander!" She cried running towards the figure slung over one of the men's shoulders. "_Xander_!"

"Ssh, he can't get hear you sweetie." The blonde woman's face softened and she smiled warmly at Willow, there was something red around her lips and Willow shuddered as she realised it was blood.

"What did you do to him?" Willow cried, she was terrified to see how pale Xander was and that he didn't appear to be breathing. She tried to run towards him but Darla latched onto her arm and pulled her roughly around.

"I spoke to him, like I told you I would. I wouldn't get too near him right now; it might upset you a bit." Willow looked at her pleadingly, forgetting about the ox and leather-clad monster behind her.

"What _are_ you?" Willow whispered as Darla guided her back down the steps into the cavern.

"You'll find out soon enough," Darla patted her cheek in a patronising fashion and skipped over to the leather monster. "Master, do you like her?"

"She is exquisite Darla," Willow flinched as the "Master" rested a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "The harvest is in two days' time, while you are all out enjoying yourselves she will bring me some pleasure." Willow felt her legs buckle and the Master grabbed her firmly by the upper arms keeping her upright. "Mortals, they always associate pleasure with one thing." He rolled his eyes in disdain, "I have no intention of knowing you carnally mortal. It would spoil you."

"Master…may I talk to you, about her?" Darla nodded her head towards Willow and as the Master released her she hugged herself tightly. She turned around to try and locate Xander but could see him nowhere, quietly she stepped back towards the steps but her exit was quickly blocked by the ox. He glowered down at her and Willow turned away once more. It was just herself, the ox and a second male vampire who was standing close by looking bored. Willow paced around the cavern her eyes looking around in interest. Despite her perilous situation her curiosity couldn't help being piqued, they were obviously underground but she had never heard of a place like this in Sunnydale. From the candles and broken furniture she assumed it was some form of church and she cast her mind trying to work out if she had ever heard about a church been destroyed.

"Where are we?" She asked looking between the ox and other man but neither acknowledged her.

"A church," Darla waltzed back over to her a wide smile on her face. "It was destroyed in an earthquake in nineteen thirty-seven." Willow's hand brushed along a golden candle stem and she looked at the flickering flames sadly.

"Why did you kill Xander?" She asked quietly as Darla stepped beside her and studied the same flame.

"Who said I killed him?"

"He wasn't breathing…"

"Death is not always final little mortal." Willow looked over her shoulder startled to see the leather-clad monster approaching.

"Respect The Master," Darla whispered, "he rewards respect and loyalty." _I don't want to be rewarded by him, I want to go home._ Willow felt tears sting her eyes and she blinked them away rapidly.

"Walk with me." The Master held out his hand, his eyes capturing Willow's. Strangely she found herself obeying the silent command and slid her hand into his deathly-cold one. "For three score years I have slept beneath the depths of this town, in two days' time I will finally walk the earth once more."

"Why in two days? Why can you not just go up now?" Willow asked without meaning too, but even she knew there was something binding this monster to the depths of darkness. The ground vibrated with a power, with some mystical force. She could feel it penetrating the soft soles of her shoes, pounding against her skin.

"Because I am bound here by powers which far exceed my own. But Luke will soon act as my vessel, he will drain the blood of the mortals above and through him I will regain my power. As Luke releases them from their worthless existence, they in turn will release me from this prison." Willow's blood ran cold and she tried to pull her hand free from his grasp, to turn and bolt, but he grasped her hand in an iron vice-like grip. "I have not tasted something so pure for so long." He murmured brushing his clawed hand through Willow's auburn hair, his fingernails grazing against her neck. As he brought her hand to his mouth Willow tried to break free, but her legs were rooted to the spot and her body felt as if it had been encased in a block of ice. She tried to scream as he turned her hand so that the inside of her wrist was exposed to him, but her lips had been sewn shut. She was powerless to move, even her eyes could not break free from his gaze.

_Run you idiot, run!_ A voice in her mind screamed, but she couldn't obey it. Tears streamed down her face as The Master bit down into the inside of her wrist, his lips pulling at the wound and sucking more blood from it. The pain was excruciating and although all of Willow's instincts told her to run she could only watch as the monster drank her blood. His ruby red eyes were closed and he slowly sunk to the ground as he sucked greedily at the wound on her wrist. Nausea swept through Willow, finally she was able to move but it did her no good. Her legs buckled, but before she could sink to the floor the monster was back on his feet and scooping her into his arms. She stared with her eyes half-open at the blood smearing his lips, _her_ blood.

"You fear me now," The Master's voice sounded distant, as if he were standing at the opposite end of a tunnel. "But soon you will grow to love me. And from that love you will serve and obey me."

"I would rather die." Willow murmured without thinking, she wasn't even sure where the strength to speak had come from.

"My dear, that is exactly the idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Her hands were bound tightly behind her back locking her shoulders in an uncomfortable position, the ropes chafed at the wound on her wrist and she could feel the raw skin burning painfully. She kept her eyes firmly closed, if she opened them she knew she would only crumble and fall into despair. Laughter echoed through the cavernous chambers but beside her the monster slept on. Willow's legs twitched uncomfortably, she had been bound sitting upright and her hips and legs were numb from not being able to move about. Her hands were frozen and she was sure her blood circulation had been cut off.

"It has been decades since I woke to the warmth of a mortal woman beside me," Willow recoiled and squeezed her eyes even tighter shut. The sound of leather creaking broke through the laughter as the monster rose and Willow's hands were freed from their bonds. "I have already told you little mortal, I have no desire to know you carnally."

"Then why am I _here_?" Willow pleaded, "Why can't you just kill me and be done with it?" She hugged her knees to her chest trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Master!" Darla's voice was excited as she ran into the cavernous chamber. "He is awake!" A sly smile twisted on the Master's horrifying features and he stood up. "Wander around, stretch your legs." His words were kind but his tone was taunting and Willow flinched away from his outstretched hand. "Come Darla," ignoring Willow the two departed. Not wanting to waste a second she shakily stood up and straightened the skirt of her dress. Her once white tights were now covered in dirt, dust and splinterings of wood, her blouse and skirt had fared no better. _Keep calm,_ a small voice in her head fought back the waves of panic threatening to wash over her. There had to be a way out of this underground lair, she would just have to stay calm and look for it. She tried not to think about the Ox and the other monsters lurking around; would they all be up now? Did they sleep in shifts or all at once? _It doesn't matter just stay hidden and _move_!_ She scolded herself and bolted down a series of tunnels. There was hardly any light, but rather than losing hope it only inspired her. Surely the lack of torches meant she was getting further away from their lair, she tried not to dwell on whether she was getting any closer to the surface or just running deeper underground. _It doesn't matter, dying down here is surely better than whatever they have planned._ She pushed back the thoughts of terror, she didn't want to die – she was only sixteen! Lost in her thoughts her concentration began to slip, she turned without thinking and moved ever deeper into the tunnels. The soles of her shoe slipped on something slimy; biting back a scream she slipped onto the floor, her knee slicing against something sharp. Biting back a cry of pain she forced herself back upright and looked down at the floor. _Water!_ A wide smile broke out on her face, had she gotten close to the sewers? Surely she could follow the water to the surface? Ignoring the pain in her knee she followed the water. A soft breeze trickled over her skin and she practically grinned, she was almost free!

"Willow!" Her legs froze mid-step at the voice, her heart jumped wildly into her throat. "Willow stop." _It is not him,_ Willow told herself. She had seen him, so pale and lifeless...how could he now be calling her name? "Willow please," soft hands touched her arms, like blocks of ice. "Don't leave me with them." She couldn't move, she could barely breathe. Her hair was brushed back from her neck, "turn around Will, at least look at me."

"I can't," Willow whispered, "I saw you...you're _dead_." Her eyes blurred and cleared as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Will if I were dead would I be here now?" Soft lips caressed her neck while strong hands slipped around her waist. "This isn't the way out Will and if you leave me here now, they'll kill me."

"Then come with me," Willow forced herself to turn around and almost fell onto her knees as she saw Xander was really standing behind her. His skin was pale, but it was so cold in the tunnels who wouldn't be? She bet she was hardly glowing with health. Throwing her arms around his neck she pressed her face into his front. "I thought you were dead! I saw them bring you down...you didn't look like you were breathing!" She sobbed.

"Ssh, I was unconscious."

"Xander we have to _go_."

"This isn't the way Will," he smoothed her hair gently, "look...when I woke up I heard them talking. Tomorrow night something is happening, _that_ is our chance to escape. They'll be too busy to think of us."

"And if they kill us before then?" Willow whispered.

"Trust me Willow," Xander lowered his mouth down towards hers; hesitantly at first, almost clumsily, but as their lips touched he seemed to gain confidence. Willow pressed herself closer to him, her hands seeking reassurance that he was really there. She reached up to touch his face, she was surprised to find it feeling tough, leathery and bumpy but when she pulled away he was smooth and flawless. "We will get out of here. Tomorrow."

"No," she whispered tugging him backwards, "please we have to go _now_. They'll catch us!"

"Too late," Xander pulled Willow close once more, his hands holding her firmly in place. "Don't hog her all to yourself, The Master will want some."

"She's _mine_," Xander growled tightening his grip on Willow.

"Xander..." She murmured trying to pull away but his hold became iron-tight. "Xander you're _hurting_ me." She pleaded but the fight fled her body as she looked up. She wasn't looking into Xander Harris's warm dark eyes, instead she found herself staring into the glowing yellow eyes of a demon.


End file.
